Let's Make A Baby
by iniwinniii
Summary: "bagaimana jika kita membuat satu yang mirip dengan mu baek?"/"ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT SELESAIKAN URUSAN KALIAN!"/"dasar pengganggu!" ini awalnya "aigoo" cuma aku ganti jadi "let's make a baby" biar gregetss :v CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN WARNING! YAOI, MATURE CONTENT gue gabisa bikin summary XD
1. Bab 1

Tittle: Aigoo~

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (Chanbaek)

Kim Jongin

D.o Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Xi Luhan

Rate: M/NC

Genre: Yaoi, BoyLove, Boy x Boy

WARNING

FF ini mengandung unsur DEWASA.

Typo bertebaran

DLDR!

RNR please~

Kembali mengingatkan ini cerita hayalan penulis dan murni dari imajinasi saya, jadi jika ada kesamaan alur itu murni ketidak sengajaan. Dan Ini cerita dewasa jadi jika ada yang merasa dirinya masih dibawah umur atau tidak siap membacanya lebih baik jangan. Baca juga boleh tapi jangan ngedip soalnya kalo ngedip ntar dosa kekeke~ :v

.

.

Winny Park Present

~oOo~

Suara nyanyian burung dan cahaya mentari yang menembus tipisnya kaca jendela kamar yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih pucat itu mampu membuat pergerakan kecil dari balik selimut bermotif kotak-kotak yang diisi oleh seorang lelaki berparas manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun memang memiliki wajah seperti seorang perempuan, dia memang memiliki sedikit ketampanan namun kecantikan lebih mendominasinya. Hal ini yang membuat para wanita iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh lelaki bermarga Byun itu sehingga banyak lelaki maupun wanita yang ingin menjadikannya seorang kekasih. Selain memiliki wajah yang cantik dia juga memiliki suara emas dan sikap yang menggemaskan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin segera memakannya, dia juga memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi.

Semua yang ada pada diri seorang Byun Baekhyun mampu membuat siapa saja di luar sana mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Namun hanya pesona seorang Park Chanyeol yang dapat meluluhkan hati lelaki menggemaskan itu. Park Chanyeol putra dari CEO perusahaan Park Corp yang memiliki kharisma di atas rata-rata itu mampu meluluhkan Baekhyun hanya dengan satu kedipan. Bagaimana tidak, memasang wajah seidiot apapun juga Chanyeol pasti akan tetap dikejar kejar oleh makhluk berdada besar yang Chanyeol benci, kenapa? Karena Chanyeol seorang gay,maka dari itu saat Chayeol melihat Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali nya di Kantin Sekolah ia langsung bertekad untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Dan ternyata usaha Chanyeol tidak sia sia, karena Baekhyun berhasil jatuh ke pelukan dobi yang kelebihan kalsium itu.

Baekhyun POV

Rasanya ingin aku menariik selimutku lagi, tapi ini sudah jam 9 dan aku tidak boleh bangun lebih siang bisa-bisa eomma ku marah dan jika eomma sudah marah kalian akan melihat singa betina sedang kelaparan. Ini sudah siang tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya eomma akan berteriak menyuruhku untuk segera turun tapi tidak dengan sekarang keadaan rumah seperti kuburan saja dan aku benci itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju lantai bawah dengan sedikit terburu karena aku penasaran kenapa rumah sepi sekali tidak seperti biasanya, apalagi ini hari Minggu pasti appa dan Baekbom hyung ada di rumah. Setelah aku menginjakkan kaki ku di lantai bawah aku sedikit berteriak memanggil eomma, namun nihil tidak ada seorang pun yang menyaut. Lalu aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke dapur untuk membuat susu strawberry kesukaan ku dan saat akan membuka kulkas aku menemukan stickynote tertempel di pintu kulkas.

" _Baekkie sayang, eomma dan appa pergi Busan karena kakek mu mendadak sakit dan hyungmu ada tugas ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Maaf kerena eomma tidak membangunkan mu karena eomma tidak tega. Jika kau kesepian kau bisa ajak sahabat-sahabat mu untuk menginap. Eomma menyayangimu baekki."_

Aku juga menyayangimu eomma. Tapi kenapa eomma harus menempel nya di kulkas, kenapa tidak di pintu kamarku saja? Apa karena eomma berfikir ketika aku bangun aku langsung membuka kulkas untuk membuat susuku? Eemm maksudku susu strawberryku?. Jika tau begitu aku tidak akan capek-capek berteriak tadi. Dan apa ini? Aku sendirian di rumah? Tidak ada eomma yang selalu membuatkan ku sarapan enak dan appa yang selalu mengajakku bercanda? Aahh~ aku benci saat saat seperti ini.

Normal POV

Setelah capek menggerutu akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi tiga puluh menit kemudian. Astaga Baek kau mandi atau tidur? Apa jangan-jangan kau bermain solo? Ntahlah hal itu hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tau. Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokong seksinya ke atas sofa di depan tv, kini ia tengah bosan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Baekhyun mengotak ngatik ponselnya membuka beberapa social media namun percuma saja karena baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang betah berlama lama memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

'kruyukkk..'

Kalian tau itu suara apa? Ya, itu suara perut Baekhyun yang belum di isi, karena bagi Baekhyun memakan roti dan meminum segelas susu saja tidak cukup ia harus memakan makanan berat agar perutnya terasa penuh. Uhh dasar perut karet.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kutub mini itu. Namun setelah mengeluarkan nya ia tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa. Ayolah Baekhyun itu laki laki, jadi manabisa seorang Byun Baekhyun yang manja bisa memasak bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu sebuah ide terlintas dalam fikirannya.

" _untuk apa aku memiliki teman seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti koki ahli jika tidak bisa diandalkan."_ Batin Baekhyun.

Lalu ia kembali ke sofa dan mengambil ponselnya, ternyata terdapat lima panggilan tidak terjawab, dari siapa lagi jika bukan dari kekasih tiang tampannya itu? Oh tidak! Baekhyun sampai melupakan Chanyeol saking frustasinya. Refleks ia langsung menekan ikon berwarna hijau untuk menelfon balik kekasihnya itu.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeollie, kau di mana?"

" _Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu sayang, kau di mana? Apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telfonku?"_

"Yak! Pelan pelan! Aku di rumah, maaf tadi aku sedang di dapur sedangkan aku tidak membawa ponselku. Dan.. aku sedang tidak baik baik saja ak.."

" _Apa?! Kau kenapa Baekkie? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku sejak tadi, aku ke sana sek.."_

"Yakk yakk yakk.. jangan memotong ucapanku Yeollie! Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku sendirian di rumah, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku kelaparan Yeollie" Baekhyun yang kesal mempoutkan bibirnya. Ughh menggemaskan!

Terdengar kekehan Chanyeol dari seberang sana, dan telfon pun berakhir saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan segera ke sana. Baekhyun tak habis fikir kenapa Chanyeol mau berpacaran dengannya yang jelas jelas hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain dan selalu bersikap kekanakan. Tapi Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya bagaimana pun keadaannya dan selalu sabar menghadapi sikap kekanakan nya.

...

...

...

Chanyeol tiba di rumah Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja disambut oleh sikap manja Baekhyun yang semakin bertambah akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol juga heran dengan perubahan sikap kekasih mungilnya ini tapi tentu saja Chanyeol menyukainya. Karena menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang manja semakin menggairahkan.

"Yeollie aku bosan," ucap Baekhyun yang menggelayut manja pada lengan berotot Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang ingin BabyBaek lakukan heumm?," Jawab Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun sayang.

"Aku juga tidak tau Yeollie, aku ingin melakukan kegiatan yang mengasyikan," Baekhyun menunjukan puppy eye nya pada Chanyeol. Ughh chanyeol ingin memakan Baekhyun sekarang juga, dan apa itu kegiatan mengasyikan? Ambigu sekali.

"Ohh.. kekasihku ini ingin melakukan kegiatan yang mengasyikan ya," Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk devilnya. Ntah Baekhyun menyadarinya atau tidak yang jelas Chanyeol sudah tau apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat satu yang mirip dengan mu?" lanjutnya diiringi dengan menjilat pelan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Lalu memegang tengkuk Chanyeol dan berkata.  
"aku..."

TBC OR END AJA?

Kalo review nya banyak sih bakal aku next tapi kalo ngga... gimana ya?

Makasih buat yang mau baca ff absurd dan gaje ku ini. Dan jan jadi sider ya^^

SARANGHAE BUING~


	2. Chapter 2

" _Bagaimana jika kita membuat satu yang mirip dengan mu?" lanjutnya diiringi dengan menjilat pelan tengkuk Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya ini. Lalu memegang tengkuk Chanyeol dan berkata.  
"aku..."_

Tittle: Let's Make A Baby

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (Chanbaek)

Kim Jongin

D.o Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Xi Luhan

EXO member

Bertambah seiring berjalan nya waktu XD

Rate: M/NC

Genre: Yaoi, BoyLove, Boy x Boy, Mpreg

WARNING

FF ini mengandung unsur DEWASA.

Typo bertebaran

DLDR!

RNR please~

Alur berantakan XD

Hanya sekedar mengingatkan, ini ff yaoi dan mengandung adegan sex kalo ujung ujung nya malah nge bash mending gausah baca deh. Dan untuk kalian yang udah baca plis tinggalin jejak, gimana pun juga aku butuh respon dari kalian.

.

.

Winny Park Present

~oOo~

''aku... sebentar aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo dulu." Baekhyun bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping tv lalu menghempaskan kembali bokong sintalnya ke atas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali merangkul bayi besar nya dengan mesra. Chanyeol berharap kemesraan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu~~~ *nyanyi bareng Chanyeol* /plakk/ XD. Abaikan gayis :v

"untuk apa kau menghubungi Kyungsoo, baby?" Chanyeol terlihat heran dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"kau lupa? Aku kan tadi sudah bilang jika aku belum makan Yeollie. Kau mau jika aku mati kelaparan?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. ' _ughh kau sungguh menggemaskan sayang~ aku jadi tidak sabar untuk memakanmu.'_ Batin Chanyeol menjerit jerit. Oke ini lebay. Lupakan!

' _Cup'_ Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir ranum Baekhyun yang nampak menggoda.

"Ahh aku melupakan nya maafkan aku baby." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi giginya yang tersusun rapih. "ya sudah aku akan memasak untuk mu, jadi kau tidak perlu merepotkan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun jari jari lentik nan halus seseorang menahan pergerakan Chanyeol.

"tapi aku ingin memakan masakan kyungsoo Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun manja dan masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun menghubungi Kyungsoo bukan karena tidak mau merepotkan lelaki bermata bulat itu. Namun karena Chanyeol sudah menyusun rencana jika dia yang memasak makanan untuk Baekhyun maka dirinya akan mencampuri nya dengan obat perangsang. Ckck kau sungguh mesum Park Chanyeol.

' _tuuutt...tuuutt'_ Baekhyun mulai menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun menghubungi sahabatnya itu tetapi tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilannya. Baekhyun tidak menyerah, ntahlah dirinya pun tidak tau kenapa ia sangat ingin memakan masakan Kyungsoo.

"ck! Kenapa tidak diangkat sih? Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Awas saja babysoo jika kau tak kunjung mengangkat, aku akan menjadikan mu bakso." Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menjawab.

"aku kan sudah bilang pada mu sayang, aku yang akan memasak makanan untuk mu." Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Namun di balik kelembutan itu ada kelaknatan yang tersimpan. Kekeke~

"aku juga kan sudah bilang padamu Yeollie. AKU INGIN MEMAKAN MASAKAN KYUNGSOO" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan telinga peri milik kekasihnya itu.

"baiklah baiklah terserah padamu saja, yang jelas kau bersikap aneh hari ini dan asal kau tau, kau baru saja berteriak kepada ku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar nya, Chanyeol merajuk pada Baekhyun lebih tepatnya pura pura merajuk. Ingat! Hanya berpura pura untuk mengerjai kekasih mungil nya itu.

"apa? Aku apa? Aneh? Kau mengatai ku aneh? Maksud mu aku idiot? Kau tak mencintaiku lagi! Aku benci padamu!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu cepat. Tadi itu Baekhyun bersikap seperti singa betina, namun sikap nya berubah menjadi melunak dan manja hanya dalam beberapa menit. Ayolah bahkan candaan Chanyeol menjadi serius saat ini. Baekhyun bersikap aneh.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan nya saat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun mengalir begitu saja. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"ssttt.. tidak sayang, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku oke? Dan jangan pernah kau meragukan cintaku padamu sayang. Seaneh apapun dirimu bahkan seburuk apapun dirimu aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Percayalah." Chanyeol mengusap ngusap surai Baekhyun sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan pada pucuk kepala lelaki yang dicintai nya itu. Setelah merasa Baekhyun berhenti menangis, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"nahh sekarang cobalah kau hubungi Kyungsoo lagi, siapa tahu kali ini diangkat." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun. Tampan. Hanya itu lah yang dapat Baekhyun katakan dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum manis membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Kemudian dia memencet icon hijau pada nomor Kyungsoo yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Lalu menyandarkan tubuh nya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalas mendekap Baekhyun.

" _iya baek?"_ terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana yang sudah pasti itu suara Kyungsoo.

"Yaakk Kyungsoo dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru menjawab panggilan ku eoh?" tanya Baekhyun berapi api.

" _maaf Baek..aku tadi tidak mendengar panggilan muhh_

 _Aakkhh jonginiehh sebentarhh"_

"Aigoo! apa apaan kau ini mengangkat telpon ketika bercinta, dasar tidak tahu malu. Sehar-"

" _aku ti-dak punya banyak sshh waktu Baekhh, cepa-at katakan apa yang shh ingin kau bicarakan padaku."_ Kyungsoo mati matian menahan desahan nya.

"Aku ingin memakan masakan mu, jadi cepatlah datang ke rumah ku."

" _tunggu a-aku seth-tengah jam lagi baekhh akhh jonginniehh faster babyhh"_

Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya sepihak tanpa membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. Lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membatu dengan wajah yang memerah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu, jawabannya adalah karena Baekhyun mengeraskan suara ponselnya. Ya, Baekhyun mengaktifkan mode loadspeaker membuat Chanyeol mendengar semua yang Kyungsoo katakan dan oh jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang mendesah di bawah Jongin. Chanyeol mendengar semua itu, lalu ia melirik sekilas ke arah selangkangan nya yang mulai mengembang.

Ini semua karena ulah Byun Baekhyun. Oalahh~ Baek, kau itu terlalu polos atau bodoh? Ahh sepertinya nama Byun 'Bodoh' Baekhyun lebih cocok untuk nya karena bagaimana pun juga Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sudah amat tak polos yang bersembunyi di balik topeng _baby face_ nya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mencoba semua posisi seks, mulai dari gaya piston, doggy style, 69, hingga melakukan seks sambil berjalanpun ia sudah pernah mencobanya tentu saja bersama Chanyeol karena Chanyeol lah yang telah mengambil keperawanan nya, ani! Keperjakaan nya. Ahh keperawanan atau keperjakaan ya? Ntahlah itu hanya Tuhan yang tau. Kkkk~

"Yeollie? Kau baik baik saja? Kenapa wajah mu merah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"eumm? Ya aku baik baik saja." Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tergodanya.

"yakin kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah puppy nya pada wajah kokoh Chanyeol.

"y—aa a-aku ya-kin Baek" Chanyeol menjawabnya nya dengan gugup.

Baekhyun yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol bersmirk kecil, tentu saja tanpa dilihat oleh kekasih nya itu. ' _sedikit bermain-main bolehkan Chanyeollie?'_ batin nya. Lalu Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya seduktif yang tentu saja berhasil membangun kan 'adik' Chanyeol. Karena sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan indah di depan nya, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir merah merona milik si kecil. ' _manis, seperti biasa'._ Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya melumat lembut bibir manis Baekhyun kini beralih menjadi lumatan kasar dan menggairahkan.

Baekhyun melenguh disela sela ciuman panasnya bersama sang kekasih, Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir Baekhyun menyebabkan Baekhyun membuka bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidah nya ke dalam goa hangat milik kekasih nya itu, mengabsen deretan gigi mungil Baekhyun, menyedot bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol memang hebat dalam barciuman bahkan lidahnya tak luput dari sedotan raksasa itu.

Chanyeol mulai membaringkan badan Baekhyun dengan hati hati ke atas karpet merah dan halus di bawah sofa, karena ia merasa jika sofa tidak akan cukup untuk menampung badan keduanya, Chanyeol hanya takut jika Baekhyun akan terjatuh karena tersentak terlalu ~. Hawa di sekitar keduanya memanas. Bahkan kini Baekhyun telah mengalungkan lengan nya ke leher milik Chanyeol, dan permainan semakin memanas saat Baekhyun menggesekkan lutut nya ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah menggembung menyebabkan sang empu menggeram tertahan.

"aakkhh.. Chanhh.." Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah saat lidah nya beralih menyapu bersih leher putih dan mulus Baekhyun.

"akkhh Chanyeolliehh.. eemmhh…" Baekhyun semakin mendesah keras saat Chanyeol menghisap diiringi gigitan kecil hingga menimbulkan tanda merah keunguan di leher jenjangnya.

"ini tanda bahwa kau hanya miliku." Chanyeol melepaskan hisapannya sejenak lalu melanjutkan nya lagi dengan lebih beringas.

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya kemudian dia tersenyum lembut, ini yang Baekhyun sukai dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menyelipkan kata kata cinta di setiap kegiatan panasnya membuat Baekhyun tenang dan senang karena Chanyeol tidak hanya menginginkan tubuh nya, tetapi mencintai nya dengan tulus.

Chanyeol kembali melahap bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak tanpa mempedulikan lelehan campuran saliva keduanya yang mengaliri leher jenjang Baekhyun. Bahkan kini kaki Baekhyun telah melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggul Chanyeol. "mmhhhh..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah di sela sela ciuman panas nya bersama Chanyeol saat sang kekasih menggesekan bagian bawahnya yang mulai mengeras dan masih tertutup oleh celana.

Keduanya terus bertautan hingga yang lebih mungil mulai kehabisan nafas lalu memukul kecil dada yang berada di atasnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari pergerakan kecil kelincinya itu langsung memutuskan tautan nya hingga terlihat benang saliva yang putus saat bibir keduanya terpisah. Namun Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan ciuman nya ke leher Baekhyun lagi, memperjelas tanda yang sudah ia buat tadi.

Bibirnya sibuk menjilat, menghisap hingga menggit leher putih itu. Tangan kirinya menyelusup ke dalam kaos Baekhyun mencari cari dua tonjolan kecil yang sudah lama menjadi mainannya, memlintir nipple merah kecoklatan Baekhyun lalu menariknya dan mencubitnya pelan membuat Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan, jemari letiknya menarik dan meremas secara erotis rambut belakang Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menurunkan resleting celana jins Baekhyun, lalu mengeluarkan penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precum. Memijatnya dan mengocoknya pelan membuat Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras dengan kepala yang mendongak dan mulut yang terbuka dialiri sungai saliva. Pemandangan yang sangat Chanyeol sukai.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu melepas pakaian nya dan pakaian Baekhyun tentunya dengan terburu buru kemudian kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terlentang pasrah dengan wajah merona dan mata sayunya yang mengundang birahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali meraih penis mungil Baekhyun kembali memijat dan mengocok nya pelan. Sementara mulut nya bekerja pada nipple merah ke coklatan Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan, menjilat seduktif, menyedot nyedot nya rakus seperti bayi yang kelaparan lalu menggigitnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah keras dan meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan apalagi saat Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Baekhyun. "aahhh... Chanhhh ohhh mmmhh lebihhh eenngghh cepatthh nyahhhh..." chanyeol pun mempercepat kocokannya, "desahkan namaku sayanghh.." ucapnya dengan suara serak. "aahhhh Chanhh kumohonhh lebihh enghh Chanyeolliehhh.." ia semakin mempercepat kocoknnya saat merasakan penis Baekhyun membesar siap menyemprotkan cairan cinta yang ia tunggu tunggu. "Channhh akuhh- Akkhhhh Chanyeollhhh" Baekhyun mendesah keras dengan punggung yang melengkung menandakan batapa nikmatnya sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol menjilat tangan nya yang basah oleh lelehan sperma Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan tiga jarinya tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun, "hisap jariku sayangghh.." Baekhyun hanya menuruti apa yamg Chanyeol katakan. Dengan jari yang masih dihisap oleh si mungil, Chanyeol kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia mensejajarkan wajah tampan nya dengan penis mungil kemerahan milik Baekhyun, menjilat lalu mengulumnya. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kembali mendesah lalu mengigit jari Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menghisap penisnya dengan kuat hingga pipi nya mencekung.

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya juga jarinya dari Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "aku mencintaimu sayangku.." Kemudian Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan penis tegak Baekhyun, mengulumnya kembali. Sementara itu tangan nya melebarkan paha Baekhyun lalu jari jari nya basah ia pakai untuk membelai hole berkedut milik Baekhyun, lalu memasukan tiga jari nya sekaligus. "aakkkhhh ssaa-kitthh.. pelan pelan bodoh!" baekhyun meringis sakit. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia mulai menggerakan tangan nya di hole Baekhyun, mengeluar masukan jari jari panjang nya. "aahhh.. iiyyahh di sanahh ooohh Chanhh.." Chanyeol semakin mempercepat jarinya saat ia merasa menyentuh sweetspot kekasihnya. "aahhh.. Chanhhh.. masukanhh.. mmmhhh.." Baekhyun sudah tak tahan, ia menginginkan penis Chanyeol untuk segera memenuhi hole nya yang kelaparan."ini sudah sayanghh.." Chanyeol terkekeh senang senang saat melihat wajah tersiksa Baekhyun."akuhh menginginkanhh penis besarmuhh yang memenuhi holeku lalu menyodok nya dengan kerashh ahhhh hingga akuhh tak bisa berjalanhh aahh.." WOW 'Byun Bodoh Baekhyun' kembali berubah menjadi 'Byun Bichty Baekhyun' teman teman.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menggeram pelan, sebenarnya ia juga sudah tak tahan. Penis nya ingin segera memasuki hole sempit baekhyun yang berkedut dan selalu meremas penis nya hingga klimaks. Namun saat ini ia ingin membalas Baekhyun yang tadi sudah berani menggodanya. "kau akan mendapatkan nya setelah cairan putih dan kental milikmu keluar dari sini" Chanyeol kembali meraih penis Baekhyun kembali mengocoknya, namun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Ia juga tak lupa memelankan sodokan nya pada hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, ia menginginkan Chanyeol menjamahnya lebih dari ini. "Chanhh kumohonhh.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya, ia tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang Chanyeol berikan sekaligus manahan rasa sakit karena Chanyeol terus mengerjainya. "mohon apa baby eeuumm?" Chanyeol menaikan satu halisnya sambil bersmirk ria. Baekhyun yang benar benar sudah tak tahan mendorong Chanyeol hingga posisi keduanya berbalik. Kini Baekhyun berada di atas Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan penis Chanyeol dengan lubang nya. Lalu tak lama Baekhyun langsung memasukan penis besar Chanyeol ke dalamnya. "aakkkhhh... Chanyeolhhh sakitthhh.." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening, tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya. "kau memasukan nya sekali hentak sayanghh.. eerrgghh.." Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun sambil menggeram nikmat karena ia merasa penis nya hangat dan diremas kuatt oleh dinding rektum Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak egois memikirkan kenikmatan nya sendiri. Chanyeol kembali membalikan posisi mereka seperti sedia kala dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun bersiap untuk mengagahinya. Chanyeol melayangkan kecupan kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan lembut untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa lebih nyaman, Baekhyun melepaskan pangutannya dengan Chanyeol."eemmhh.. bergerakhh.." desahnya. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur.

"aahhhh Chanhh oohhh terushh sayanghh.."

"eemmhh Baekhh kau sempit sayanghh ohh.."

"aaahhh kau besarhh sayanghhh nyaahh lebihh cepatthh chanhhh.."

"ashh yourrhh wishh babyhh.."

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan nya hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak hentak kuat dengan kepala yang mendongak dan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Baekhyun mencenkram erat lengan berotot Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"aahhh... Chanyeolhhh... oohhh... aahhh... eemmhh..."

"oohhh jepit terus sayanghhhh mmhh.."

"eeeuungghhh Chanyeolhh terusshh.. niktmathhh.."

Chanyeol terus mengeluar masukkan penis nya di hole kelaparan Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi nafsu, keringat yang membasahi anak rambut nya turun ke leher lalu membasahi dada bidang dan perut ber abs nya terlihat sangat sexy. Oh! Jangan lupakan penis besar nya yang berwarna merah dan berurat yang memabukan dan mampu siapapun yang berada di bawah nya mendesah keras. Namun hanya seorang 'Byun Beruntung Baekhyun' lah yang hanya bisa dan hanya boleh menikmatinya. Betapa beruntunnya dirimu Baek!

"Chaannhh lebihh cepathh.. akuhh mau keluarhh aahhh.."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"aaakkhhhh Chanyeollhhh akuhhh kelu- AAKKHHH YEOLLHHH..." erangan panjang dari Baekhyun menandakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan nya.

Spermanya tumpah membasahi dada dan perut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat erotis.

"aarrgghh.. Baekhh.." Chanyeol terus mengerang saat ia merasa penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding Baekhyun karena orgasme. Tak lama Chanyeol pun merasa ia akan segera menyemprotkan spermanya.

"aahhh Baekhh akuhh hampirr sampaihh.."

Baekhyun yang merasakan penis Chanyeol membesar semakin mengetatkan hole nya untuk membantu Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya.

"AAKKHH BAEKHH.." Chanyeol pun menyemprotkan spermnya di dalam hole Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum karena ia merasakan hole nya menghangat dan terasa penuh oleh cairan cinta Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun, namun ia sedikit menahan badanya agar tak memberatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penis nya dari hole Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan penis Chanyeol terlepas dari hole nya menimbulkan bunyi _'plop'_ yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik merinding. Kemudian Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya ke samping Baekhyun lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangat nya.

Chanyeol mencium lama kening Baekhyun, yang dicium menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa Chanyeol benar benar mencintainya, dan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakan dan penuh perhatian padanya membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukan nya. "terimakasih sayang.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebut pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap onix teduh milik lelaki yang ia sayangi kemudian membalas senyumannya tak kalah lembut. "terimakasih untuk?" Baekhyun menangkup rahang tegap Chanyeol dengan satu tangan nya. Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka lalu mengecup hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"terimakasih untuk segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi miliku seutuh nya, dan sudah menyayangiku dan mencintaiku begitu tulus serta apa adanya."

"jika begitu, terimakasih juga karena kau telah melakukan hal yang sama padaku" Baekhyun tersenyum manis amat manis pada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol melupakan sisi binal Baekhyun ketika bercinta. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu kembali memangut bibir Baekhyun yang selalu terasa manis dan sudah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan ciuman mereka kembali memanas. Kini Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyesap kuat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian kemudian mengigit nya gemas agar Baekhyun memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah nya membuat alhasil Baekhyun membuka bibir nya. Chanyeol segera melesakan lidah nya ke dalam goa hangat Baekhyun kembali mengabsen deretan gigi mungil Baekhyun, menggelitik langit mulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang disela sela ciuman nya.

"eemmhh.." Baekhyun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan desahan nya apalagi saat Chanyeol berhasil menyedot lidah nya. Dan terjadilah pergulatan lidah. Baekhyun membawa tangan nya untuk meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah, Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan nya ke atas nipple Baekhyun yang mengeras memelintirnya, menarik lalu mencubitnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang.

Kaki Baekhyun kini telah melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menggesekkan penis nya dengan penis Baekhyun lalu menekan nya. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya.

"siap untuk ronde ke dua baby?" Chanyeol menampak kan smirk andalan nya yang sial nya membuat ia semakin tampan.

"aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'tak siap' untuk kau gagahi sayanghh.." Baekhyun membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan mengerlingkan matanya nakal lalu membalas smirk Chanyeol dengan smirk nya, namun jika Baekhyun yang melakukan nya bukan kesan seram yang didapat kan namun kesan menggemaskan lah yang akan kalian lihat kkk~.

"kau nakal baby" balas Chanyeol menggil hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"aku nakal karena mu Tuan Park." Baekhyun kembali memperlihatkan seriangaian imutnya.

"baiklah, kali ini aku takkan mengampunimu Naughty Rabbit"

Saat Chanyeol bersiap untuk memasukkan penis nya. Baekhyun kembali menahannya.

"tapi aku tidak mau melakukan nya di sini Yeollie~" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "tulang punggungku rasa nya akan patah. Aku mau kita melakukan nya di tempat yang empuk Yeollie~" Baekhyun berujar manja sambil menunjukan puppy eyes nya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol merasa jika ia telah memperkosa anak TK. Astaga Baek! Apa kau memiliki alter ego? Di mana sisi binal mu saat tadi bercinta? Mengapa kini kau bersikap sangat manis dan menggemaskan eoh?

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Lalu mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

"baiklah. Namun kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak berhenti mendesahkan namaku dengan keras." Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman lembut namun menuntut.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan nya erat pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun agak kasar, sebelah tangan nya ia pakai untuk menopang paha Baekhyun agar kelincinya itu tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Chanyeol berjalan di atas tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia dapat merasakan penis Chanyeol kembali mengeras dan menusuk nusuk holenya. Baekhyun mendesah saat ia merasa Chanyeol telah berhasil memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Baru kepalanya saja sudah mendesah, apalagi sudah masuk seutuhnya?

Baekhyun melepaskan sebelah tangannya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar, lalu Baekhyun memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh kekasih nya itu ke atas kasur. Chanyeol sudah tak tahan pemirsahhh :v

Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan tubuh s-line kekasihnya ke atas kasur berukuran king size milik Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan kepala penis nya. Ingat! Masih kepalanya!. Kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan ciuman nya pada leher mulus Baekhyun yang sudah dibanjiri keringat. Menjilatnya tanpa merasa jijik kemudian kembali menghisap lalu menggigit nya dan TADAAA~ terciptalah lukisan indah berwarna merah keungun di leher Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"aakkhhh.. eeuungghh Channhhh.."

Desahan erotis Baekhyun kembali meramaikan suasana. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk memenuhi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan hisapannya dari leher Baekhyun hingga sampailah ia pada benda pavoritenya, yaitu nipple menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraup benda kenyal itu lalu menyedotnya dengan keras dan menggigiti nya membuat desahan dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar begitu keras.

"aaahhh... Chanyeollieehhh.. eeuunghh teruss sayanghh... hisaphh lebihh kuathh.."

Chanyeol seperti hilang kendali saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda baginya. Ia masih sibuk menyusu pada nipple sebelah kanan Baekhyun, tangan kanan nya ia pakai untuk memelintir nipple sebelah kiri Baekhyun, sementara itu tangan kiri nya ia pakai untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegak sedari tadi.

Baekhyun seperti dibawa ke surga dibuat nya. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana rasa nya saat tubuhmu dimanjakan di segala titik sentif, apalagi dengan penis yang baru kepalanya saja memasuki hole mu yang sudah gatal ingin dipuaskan. Sangat nikmat bukan? Itulah yang tengah Baekyun rasakan saat ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya menahan nikmat duniawi yang kini tengah ia rasakan, membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy.

"aaahhhh... Chanyeolhhh ooohhh sayanghh eeuungghh.." Baekhyun sengaja mengeraskan suara nya guna menggoda Chanyeol. Dan lihat apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan setelahnya.

"aku sudah tak tahan Baekhh.."

JLEBBB

Chanyeol memasukkan penis nya dengan sekali hentakkan membuat Baekhyun menjerit merasakan perih pada hole nya. Walaupun hole nya sudah tak perawan lagi dan sudah sering Chanyeol masuki, tetapi tetap saja rasa nya sangat sakit saat penis Chanyeol menerobos lubang nya. Mungkin karena penis Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran hole Baekhyun yang sangat sempit namun nikmat itu.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu turun ke kedua mata sipit Baekhyun menjilati air mata yang keluar dari sana dan terakhir ia berhenti di labia mayor milik Baekhyun. Melumatnya lembut sambil sesekali menyesapnya membuat Baekhyun terlena dengan ciuman nya dan melupakan rasa sakit nya. Saat merasakan Baekhyun mulai tenang dan nyaman, Chanyeol kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggul nya maju mundur dengan gerakan teratur.

"aaanngghhh... oohhh yeeaahhh..." Baekhyun terus mendesah keras dengan kepala mendongak dan saliva yang berlomba lomba keluar dari mulutnya.

"eeemmmrrhhh..." Chanyeol menggeram saat ia merasakan penis nya hangat seutuhnya dan bergesekan dengan dinding rektum Baekhyun.

"oouuhhh Chanyeollieehh lebihh cepat sayanghh.."

Chanyeol pun mempercepat gerakan nya. Dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelum nya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhentak hentak dengan keras dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mulus nya. Membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat karena melihat pemandangan indah di hadapan nya. Tubuh putih dan mulus tanpa cacat yang mengkilat dibanjiri peluh, nipple pink yang mengeras minta untuk dikulum, rambut yang acak acakkan dan basah dan jangan lupakan wajah Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda dengan tatapan sayunya, wajah yang memerah menahan nikmat, bibir yang membengkak dan dialiri saliva membuat seme manapun tak akan tahan untuk tidak memperkosanya saat itu juga. Namun hanya seorang Park Chanyeol lah yang dapat merasakan semua itu.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin tak terkontrol, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan nya saat ia merasakan kepala penis nya menumbuk secuil danging di dalam hole Baekhyun yang membuat sang empu melengkungkan punggung nya karena merakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"aahhh Chanyeolliieehh.. terushh.. iyahhh di sanahh..."

"di mana sayanghh? Di sini?" Chanyeol menghentakkan pinggul nya dengan keras membuat penis nya kembali mencium sweetspot Baekhyun.

"aahhh iyahh lagihh Chanyeollhh.. kumohonhh ahhh.. perkosa aku hingga aku pingsanhh sayanghh.. terus beri makan hole ku yang kelaparan itu dengan penis besar dan kuat mu ithh sayangghh robek hole ku hingga puashh aahhhh oouuhhh..." Baekhyun kembali merancau dengan desahan nya yang memenuhi ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Chanyeol terus menghujami hole berkedut Baekhyun dengan penis besar nya. Namun di sela sela kegiatan panas mereka ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut, yaitu_

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Yap! Benar. Itu suara bell rumah yang dipencet tanpa henti oleh seseorang diluar sana.

"Chaannhh ada tamu.."

"sebentar sayanghh oouuhh..."

Chanyeol terus menggenjot Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan suara bell yang seolah olah minta segera dibukakan pintu.

"sayanghhh tamu nyahh.."

"tak usah pedulikan mereka baby.. nggh'"

Dan_

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG! *saking cepet nya mencet bel :3*

Chanyeol yang kesal karena kegiatan 'mari menggenjot Baekhyun' nya terganggu membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongan nya dengan penis yang masih setia keluar masuk hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke luar kamar.

"aakkhh Chanhh kita mau ke manahh?"

"eemmhh.. kau diam dan nikmati saja sayanghh.. karena aku akan membawamu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani berani nya mengganggu kegiatan kita." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun diiringi dengan jilatan yang ia layangkan di leher Baekhyun.

"apa kau gila?! Ahhh.. bagaimana jika yang datang itu tetangga sebelah eoh?! Atau lebih parahnya bagaimana ahhh jika itu teman eomma dan appa ku Chanhh?" Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dengan diselingi oleh desahan. Yang dibentak bukannya takut tetapi malah ingin tertawa melihat Baekhyun membentak nya dengan susah payah dan desahan yang tak lepas dari bibir nya.

"tidak akan Baekhh.." Chanyeol tetap pada pendirian nya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu Chanyeol tidak langsung membuka pintu. Ia tidak gila membuka pintu secara asal. Bagaimana jika yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar? Ia akan sangat malu karena kebodohan nya. Tidak gila kau bilang Chan? Aigoo~ lalu kadar gila mu itu seperti apa Park Chanyeol?

Dan saat Chanyeol lihat dari balik jendela, ternyata yang memencet bell dengan tak berpri kebellan(?) adalah_

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYURUHKU DATANG BUKAN? BUKA ATAU AKU AKAN KEMBALI PULANG!"

Suara Kyungsoo yang begitu nyaring membuat lelaki di sebelah nya menutup telinga.

"Tenanglah babysoo, mungkin Baekhyun sedang di kamar mandi." Jongin mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sudah berapi api.

Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya tidak gila akhirnya membuka pintu dengan keadaan penis nya yang masih keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan keadaan lelaki mungil itu sekarang. Karena Baekhyun kini tengah menyembunyikan wajah merah nya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut untuk melihat dan menyadari siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

CKLEKK

Pintupun terbuka dengan sempurna menampilkan dua manusia yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror nya dan mata yang membulat seperti akan keluar dari rongga mata mereka.

"ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? DASAR BODOH TIDAK TAHU MALU! CEPAT SELESAIKAN URUSAN KALIAN DAN AKU AKAN MENUNGGU DI SINI! ASTAGA APA KALIAN TIDAK MEMILIKI OTAK EOH?" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak mengumpat dua orang yang sedang menggenjot di hadapan nya.

"Dasar pengganggu!" ucap Chanyeol. Dan_

BLAMM. Pintu kembali tertutup dengan keras karena Chanyeol menendang nya.

"Dasar idiot!" Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya mengumpat.

Dan bagaimana dengan lelaki berkulit tan yang berada di sebelah nya? Jangan tanyakan hal seperti itu saat Jongin menyaksikan kegiatan yang menggairahkan itu. Karena kalian pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban_

" _sial! Apa apaan couple idiot itu?aku jadi ikut turn on kan! Ahh bagaimana ini?"_ Jongin masih berdiri di samping kekasihnya yang tengah asyik mengumpat dengan wajah yang memerah.

"bodoh! Bagaimana jika yang datang bukan aku bagaimana jik_" Kyungsoo menghentikan umpatan nya saat ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Jo-jongin? A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kekasih nya ini terangsang karena melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh yang baru saja mereka lihat. Ayolah, bahkan mereka baru saja selesai bercinta. Kenapa Jongin mudah sekali terangsang sih? Itulah yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya gugup saat merasakan ada sesuatu keras yang menekan bokong nya. dirinya merasa keselamatan hole nya terancam. Poor Kyungsoo.

"sayanghh.. apa kau lelah?" lirih nya.

 **TBC**

Hohohoho kira kira apa ya yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Apa mereka bakal ngadaik sex party? Ntahlahh :v kalian mau nya gimana? Mau end aja apa lanjut?

Makasih untuk yang udah review. Kalo kalian mau tetep dilanjut jangan bosen review ya! Gimna pun juga aku butuh tanggapan kalian gaysssss.

Buat sider juga makasih banyak lohh udah baca tapi kali ini kalian harus review ya! Jangan jadi pembaca gelap dan ilegal :v

Wkwk udahan ahh ngedumel nya. selamat bertemu kembali di chap selanjut nyaaaa~

SARANGHAE BUINGGG~


End file.
